undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
SWED
SWED is a professional wrestling CAW tag team composed of brothers Roacher & Francaios. SWED has competed in tons of CAW wrestling promotions: DWF, EWE, YWE, RpW, AWC, YXW, XWP, YWA, TWE, YCW, GYW, PASW and many more. SWED has often associated with their older brother DoggyDog & the longest reigning AWC/AWA World Champion Rocky'N and the last union "Two Times" Hardcore Champion Azrael, collectively known as SWED CLUB. So far, SWED has won 31 Tag Team Championships (including two 6 Man Tag/Trios Titles alongside DoggyDog in XWP & DWF respectively). SWED is also the only team in the UCT to win a Team of the Year award of which they've won 5 in total (3 CWO Awards & 2 CWI Awards). DWF (2015-present) Season 1: DWF Tag Team Champions & Feud with Revolution; Pursuit of the ECW Championship At Extreme Rules, SWED (Roacher & Francaios) would make their debuts with DWF (DoggyDog's Wrestling Federation) in a Gauntlet Match to determine the first ever DWF Tag Team Champions, however they would wind up losing to their older brother DoggyDog & AJ Reyes. At Over The Limit, SWED would defeat DoggyDog & AJ Reyes, after AJ walked out on DoggyDog, to become DWF Tag Team Champions for the first time. At Money In The Bank, SWED would have their first successful title defense against the duo of Mart War & Kevin, later known as the Best Warriors. On the RAW After MITB, SWED would defend their titles against another brother tag team the Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid). SWED would win by DQ after another brother tag team, known as the Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild), appeared and attacked them. At Summerslam, SWED would retain their Tag Team Championships against the Bro Code in a Tag Team Match. At Night of Champions, SWED would defeat the pair of Vixx & Arrow to make their fourth successful title defense. However after the match, General Manager Jonathan Storm, announced that SWED would have to defend their titles once again against Revolution (David Mill & Dustin Martinez) where they ended up losing the titles. At Hell In A Cell, SWED would lose in their rematch against Revolution. At Survivor Series, SWED would team up with Arrow to take on Revolution (Triple X, Mill, & Martinez) in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match. During the match, Francaios would manage to eliminate Dustin Martinez, but they would lose the match after every member was eliminated by Triple X. Starting at the Royal Rumble, SWED would start pursuing the ECW Championship by answering Johnny Extreme's Open Challenges for the ECW Championship. At Royal Rumble, Roacher would answer Johnny's Open Challenge and would lose to Johnny in an Extreme Rules Match. Later in the night, both Roacher & Francaios would enter the Royal Rumble at No.17 & No.18, respectively, only to both be eliminated by Maxakrer. On the Smackdown After Royal Rumble, Francaios would answer Johnny's Open Challenge only to lose just like Roacher. At Elimination Chamber, SWED would compete in the ECW Championship Elimination Chamber Match. SWED would team up in the match to eliminate Jacob Cass, however Roacher would then roll up Francaios and eliminate him only to be then eliminated by Johnny Extreme. On the RAW Before WrestleMania 1, SWED would go after the ECW Championship one last time when they both answered Johnny's Open Challenge; however none of them would win the match. Later in the night, it was announced that SWED would get one more shot at Revolution in a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match at WrestleMania 1 alongside the Best Warriors and the duo of Jake Navor & Gabriel Cass. At WrestleMania 1, SWED managed to eliminate the Navor/Cass duo, but were then eliminated by Revolution. Season 2: Heel Turn & Face Turn; Singles Careers Season 3: Seperate Brands; Both World Champions Season 4: Trios Champions & Double Champions EWE (2015-present) Season 3: Debut & Feud with RFT Season 4: EWE Tag Team Champions TWE (2015-present) Debut & World Tag Team Champion It was reported that SWED had signed a contract with TWE (Total Wrestling Entertainment). At Ascend To Hell, SWED (Roacher & Francaios) would defeat the team of Kevin & Shawn to become the first ever TWE World Tag Team Champions in their debut match. At Lockout, SWED would defeat Team Bring It! (DoggyDog & Arrow) to make their first successful title defense. One day later, it was announced that SWED would defend their titles at the next CPV Unforgiven against the No.1 Contenders Attiude Honor (Mario Sanchez & Scott Jay). At Unforgiven, SWED would lose their Tag titles to Attitude Honor in a 5 Star Match. RpW (2016-present) YCW (2016-present) YCW Tag Team Champions SWED (Roacher & Francaios) would make their debut at the YCW/DWF Invasion CPV where they defeated The MexMen (Rapido Como Viento & Dhase Jr) to become the new YCW Tag Team Champions. YXW (2016) Season 1 & Season 2: Debut & YXW Tag Team Champions; Departure YWE (2016-present) Debut & YWE Tag Team Champions Following YWE Hell In A Cell 2014, It was announced that an indie tag team by the name of SWED, made up of brothers Roacher & Francaios, had signed a contract with YWE (YouTube Wrestling Entertainment), along with their older brother DoggyDog. Roacher would make his Singles Debut with the company at a televised house show called All Extreme where Roacher would face former YWE Intercontinetnal Champion Dark Shark, to a losing effort. Francaios would make his YWE debut at Backlash, a RAW Exclusive CPV, where he teamed up with his older brother DoggyDog to challenge Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid) for the YWE Tag Team Championship. At Backlash, the team of Francaios & DoggyDog would wind up losing to Nightmare Syndrome in a Tag Team Match. At TLC 2016, Roacher & Francaios would finally team up together for the first time on YWE to defeat Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid) in a Tag Team Match to win the YWE Tag Team Championships, due to interference by DoggyDog. At Royal Rumble 2017 (the Tag Titles were inactive during the 2015-2016 Hiatus), SWED (Roacher & Francaios) would retain their titles against Antho in a Handicap Match after DoggyDog attacked Nightmare Kid backstage, rendering him unable to compete. Later in the night, both Francaios & Roacher would enter the Rumble Match at No.15 & No.22 and were eliminated by Crazy One & Lula respectively. After defeating the top team of Nightmare Syndrome, SWED declared there were no more worthy challengers and set an open challenge to all past Tag Champions in YWE. At Roadblock, SWED would defeat a returning Mo' Money (Bruizah & Yung Kash). At Wrestlemania 6, SWED would face off a newly reunited New Mexicoolz (Phsycoz & Double D) to a double countout. At Extreme Rules, SWED would lose the Tag Titles to the New Mexicoolz in a Tornado Tag Team Match. At Nitro, SWED would lose to New Mexicoolz in a rematch. After getting knocked out of title contention, SWED would make their return at Summerslam where they defeated Gold Stallion & Mr. Amazing in an Interpromotional Tag Team Match. At Night Of Champion SWED defeat New Mexicoolz (Double D & Crazy One) to became 2x Tag Team Champions. At Hell In A Cell, SWED would retain their Tag Titles in a Triple Threat Hell In A Cell Match against the Bro Code & the New Mexicoolz. At Survivor Series they beat Gold Stallion and Mr. Amazing. At Battleground they retained the titles by disqualification against Thunder and Rogan after Antho come to attack the members of The Union. At Royal Rumble SWED would lose the Tag Team titles against Amazing Gold (Gold Stallion and Mr. Amazing). XWP (2016-present) Season 1: Debut; Breakup & Reunion SWED would debut for XWP on episode 2 teaming with Lula to defeat Brett Storm, Demon Soyke and PJ Skillz. They would lose to the Straight Edge Saviors for a chance at the Tag Titles. As part of the brand split, SWED was drafted to Raw and on the first Raw, they would beat the Tag Team Champions Team Bring It. At Outlaw and Unbreakable, SWED would fail to capture the Tag Team Titles which pushed Roacher to his breaking point where he attacked Francaois. At Summerslam. Roacher would defeat Francaios one on one. At Survivor Series, Team Francaios (Francaios, Connor & Jake Navor) defeated Team Roacher (Roacher, Perkins & debuting Anthony Payne). At Royal Rumble, Francaios and Roacher both entered the Rumble but neither would win. Francaios was eliminated by Roacher & Roacher was eliminated by Creep-E. At Danger Zone, the two reunited and would have their first match as a team since Unbreakable at WrestleMania beating Duncan Cunner & Gore. Season 2: Cruiserweight Champion & 6 Man Tag Team Champions At Outlaw S2, Roacher challenged Chris Danger for the Cruiserweight Championship but was unsuccessful. Francaios hit a Pedigree on Danger after the match. At Reckoning, SWED would both be in a Fatal 4 Way match for the Cruiserweight Title but was unsuccessful when Roacher was pinned by Seth Turner. At Summerslam, Francaios would beat Roacher and 4 other men to win the Cruiserweight Title. On an untelevised house show, Francaios would lose the XWP Cruiserweight Championship to Sean Avery. At Bragging Rights, SWED would lose to Tag Champions The Silver Brothers. At Nightmares, SWED and DoggyDog would beat RKO to advance to the 6 Man Tag Team Title match at Survivor Series. SWED would be attacked by X Bullet Club several times throughout the night after their win. At Survivor Series, SWED would win the 6 Man Tag Team Titles along with DoggyDog. At Royal Rumble, they would retain their Titles against Bro Code in their first defense. At Danger Zone S02, they defeated Antho, Creep-E & Scott Razor for the 6 Man Tag Titles. At Unforgiven, they would defeat Gore, Perkins & Johnny Extreme. At WrestleMania 2, they would lose the Titles to Mr. Black, Angel & Blue Star. Season 3: Tag Team Champions On the Raw after WM2, Roacher would lose to Curtis Stunt. After the match, they shook hands. At Broken Bonds, Francaios taunted Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne after the match, announcing SWED's intention of winning the XWP Tag Titles for the first time. At Pick Your Poison, SWED would defeat Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne to win the Tag Titles. They would extend their hand to Cass & Payne but they were rejected. At Money in the Bank, they would retain their Titles against Cass & Payne and would extend their hands again but would be rejected and then attacked. At Summerslam, they would lose the Tag Titles back to Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne. At Psychopath, they would compete in a 5 Star Rated Hell in a Cell Match against Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne in a losing effort. At the Survivor Series Pre-Show, SWED issued an open challenge which was accepted by NXT Tag Team Champions Quincy Demont & Abigor where they were defeated by Quincy & Abigor. The following night on Raw, they lost to Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai. At Royal Rumble, Francaios of SWED would enter the Rumble at Number 5 but was eliminated by Aaron Young before eliminating anyone. The following night on Raw, they would give Rebellion their first loss in nearly a year which gave them a Tag Title match at Danger Zone S03 which they would lose. RCF (2016-present) AWC (2016-present) Debut & Feud with Zero-1 SWED (Roacher & Francaios) would make their debuts with AWC (Alliance Wrestling CAW) would make their debuts at AWC Money In The Bank 2016 as part of the feud between Rocky'N and Zero-1. Prior to their debuts, SWED was entered into the feud at DWF WrestleMania 1 where they helped Rocky'N retain against PJ Skillz. At Money In the Bank, SWED would debut and help Rocky'N retain his championship against both PJ Skillz & Chris Zero. At Main Event Live! 2016, SWED would officially partner up with Rocky'N to form SWED Club. At Bad Blood 2016, SWED would interfere in the ECW Tag Title Match between the champs Zero-1 & The Elite where they helped Zero-1 retain. After the match, SWED would attack Zero-1 and claim their contention for the tag titles. At Unforgiven, SWED would lose in their Tag title match to Zero-1. At ECW Death Games, SWED would compete in a 10 Team Gauntlet Match for the ECW World Tag Team Championships, but they would lose to the Mega Stars (Aaron & Kurt Angus) in the second to final match. At AWC Payback 2017, Roacher would challenge Shawn to a Ladder Match for the AWA World Heavyweight Championship in a 5 Star Match which he would lose. At The Great American Bash, SWED would help Azrael retain his Hardcore Title against Mart War and revealed Azrael as the newest member of the SWED Club. At All Star Extravaganza, SWED & Azrael would lose to Mart War & The Anarchist by count out. REW (2017-Present) Debut & Championship Pursuits SWED would debut against Rebellion for the REW Tag Team Championships but would lose after a hard fought battle. ECCW (2018-Present) Tag Team Champions At ECCW Black-Out, SWED would make their ECCW debut attacking Tag Team Champions High Voltage, starting a feud between the two teams. At Road Rage, SWED would defeat High Voltage to win the Tag Team Championships. At Summerslam, SWED would lose the belts after their original opponents High Voltage were replaced by the Xtreme Underdogs. Championships & Accomplishments DWF: *DWF World Heavyweight Championship (1x) - Francaios *DWF Intercontinental Championship (3x) - Roacher (2x), Francaios (1x) *DWF Tag Team Championship (2x) *DWF Trios Championship (1x, Current) with DoggyDog, Rocky'N, Arrow, Josh Silver, Manny Lopez, & Azrael *DWF War Heavyweight Championship (1x) - Roacher *Season 3 War Zone Mr. Money In The Bank - Roacher *4th Triple Crown Winner - Francaios *5th Triple Crown Winner - Roacher YWE: *YWE Tag Team Championship (2x) YWA: *YWA Tag Team Championship (1x) YCW: *YCW Tag Team Championship (1x, Current) EWE: *EWE Tag Team Championship (1x) RpW: *RpW Championship (1x, Current) - Roacher *RpW Tag Team Championship (1x) *Season 2 Royal Rumble Winner - Francaios TWE: *TWE World Tag Team Championship (1x) YXW: *YXW Tag Team Championship (1x) EWF: *EWF World Heavyweight Championship (1x) - Roacher *EWF International Championship (1x) - Roacher *Undisputed Championship (1x) - Roacher RCF: *RCF Tag Team Championship (2x, Final) TOW: *TOW Smackdown Tag Team Championship (2x) *TOW Tag Team Championship (1x, Final) GPW: *GPW Tag Team Championship (1x, Final) Total Impact: * Total Impact Tag Team Championship (1x) IWA: *IWA Tag Team Championship (2x) XWP: *XWP Cruiserweight Championship (1x) - Francaios *XWP 6 Man Tag Team Championship (1x, Inaugural) with DoggyDog *XWP Tag Team Championship (1x) *XWP Anarchy Championship (6x) - Francaios GYW: *GYW Tag Team Championship (1x, Final) CXW: *CXW Tag Team Championship (3x) YIW: *YIW Raw Tag Team Championship (1x, Final) ENA: *ENA World Tag Team Championship (3x) SWE: * SWE NXT Tag Team Championship (1x, Current) ECCW: * ECCW Tag Team Championship (1x) PASW: * PASW Intercontinental Championship (1x) - Francaios * PASW Tag Team Championship (1x, Current) * Intercontinental Division Turmoil Winner - Francaios (2019) TCW *S01 Mr. Money In The Bank (AWA World Title Contract) - Francaios DSW *DSW Hardcore Champion (1x, Current) - Francaios OCW *OCW Tag Team Championship (1x, Current) PWF *PWF Trios Championship (1x) with DoggyDog CAW Wrestling Observer: *Collectively Ranked No.18 'of the Top 25 Wrestlers of 2016 *Tag Team of the Year (2017, 2018, 2019) *5 Star Match (2016) - EWE Survivor Series S03: SWED (Roacher & Francaios) & Triple X vs. RFT (Mario Sanchez, Arrow, & AJ Reyes) *5 Star Match (2016) - AWC G1 Climax Day 4 B Block: Roacher vs Shawn *6 Star Match (2017) - DWF Wrestlemania 2: Francaios © vs. Roacher vs. DoggyDog *5 Star Match (2017) - ECW Death Games: SWED (Roacher & Francaios) vs Mega Stars (Aaron & Kurt Angus) *5 Star Match (2017) - RpW Royal Rumble S02: Francaios vs. Mr. X © *5 Star Match (2017) - AWC Payback 2017: Roacher vs. Shawn © *5 Star Match (2017) - TWE Unforgiven: SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs. Attitude Honor (Mario Sanchez & Scott Jay) *5 Star Match (2017) - DWF Summerslam S03: Roacher © vs. Mike House *5 Star Match (2017) - IWA Summerslam S02: SWED (Roacher & Francaios), Max Mercury, DoggyDog & Demon Spyke vs. The Arising (Angel Alexander, Brett Storm, Mahadi Khan, Matteo & Mohammad Khan) © *5.25 Star Match (2018) - EWE Summerslam S04: Roacher vs. Arrow *5 Star Match (2018) - IWA Survivor Series S02: SWED (Roacher & Francaios), Max Mercury ©, Team Bring It! (DoggyDog & Arrow), Flamer vs. The Arising (Angel Alexander ©, Brett Storm & Mahadi Khan ©, Mohammad Khan ©, Sean Avery ©, Matteo) *5 Star Match (2018) - RpW Wrestlemania 2: Roacher © v. Francaios *5 Star Match (2018) - XWP Psychopath S03: SWED (Francaios & Roacher) vs Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne © *5 Star Match (2019) - EWE Night Of Champions S04: SWED (Francaios & Roacher) © vs. Team Fuck It (Arrow & DoggyDog) *5 Star Match (2019) - DWF Money In The Bank S04: Francaios © vs. Max Mercury *5 Star Match (2019) - PASW World War 3: 30 Man Royal Rumble Match ''CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * Tag Team of the Year (2018, 2019) * Francaios Ranked '''No.2 in the Top 3 Most Popular of 2018 Category:YWE Category:YWE Champions Category:DWF Category:EWE Category:EWF Category:CAW